Escape
by AnonymouslyDisney
Summary: Elsa and Anna ran away from everything they knew to be together. Including a secret that Elsa has carried around for fifteen years. So when their old world comes calling, the love they fought for will be tested and the past they've been running from will threaten their future. [Elsa/Anna - Modern AU - Icest]
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Untying her hair, Elsa let it fall down her back as she stuck the hair tie in her coat pocket before tightening it around her waist a bit more. It was cold, as were most winters in Chicago but this one had been exceptionally so thanks to the lack of snow. Instead there was just ice and wind and the walk from work to her apartment was beyond treacherous. Though it did keep the people on the streets to a minimum.

The walk home from work never changed. She'd see the same people, doing their same routines. Some would be there on Monday's, others on Tuesdays, etc. But it was always the same.

And it was enough, because she was free to do what she wanted. To live her life _how _she wanted.

With who she wanted.

As she reached the stairs to the train, Elsa climbed up them two at a time hoping not to miss it.

"You almost missed it." A voice called out to her. Turning towards it, Elsa caught sight of the same redheaded man she'd come across at this very train every day of the week. He smiled at her. "You need to start telling your customers that you've got a train to catch."

Elsa smirked as the doors opened and they both stepped inside. "Doing that wouldn't really help my tips, now would it?"

He chuckled. His name was Hans and for the past six months she would see him every single day. Around month two, he finally approached her and started up a conversation. Elsa knew immediately that he had an interest in her.

She enjoyed his company, he wasn't pushy or expecting of anything, but Elsa let him know that she was, in fact, taken. And he took that gracefully enough that she decided to keep spending these daily train rides with him.

Over time, Elsa learned that Hans was a very wealthy, very well-known lawyer. He was divorced and not very close with his family. In fact, she all but assumed that he hated them, given how angry his face would become at the mere mention of them.

Still, Elsa found herself being as reserved a possible when talking about her own life. She offered him simple things. Her favorites, what she thought of her job or the weather. But nothing more than that.

Certainly nothing about the person of whom she was with and was keeping her from being available to him.

"You need a heavier coat." He said, gesturing at her small, blue jacket.

Elsa grinned. "I'm okay, the cold has never really bothered me."

"Well then you fit right in here in Chicago. It's been especially cold this winter. Damned wind is going to kill us all."

"I like it," Elsa stated, staring out the window at the city as they drove by. "Keeps the riff raff off the streets."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm, cuts down on traffic, slows down the café and people are always nice when you're bringing them the coffee and tea to warm them up."

Hans chuckled. "And it's always you. I swear since the day I first saw you you've never missed a day."

"Not since we moved here three years ago."

"We?" He pushed and Elsa faltered a bit. Mad for slipping.

"Yep," She said simply, hoping he would leave it at that.

He didn't. "So…I know you don't really like to talk about it but…after I shared my entire divorce with you it only seems fair."

With bangs covering her eyes, Elsa glanced over at him and bit on her bottom lip. "I know, but…some things are just for me. You know?"

"You're a mysterious one, Elsa. I think that's what I like most about you. Every day I see something new."

But quietly, as Elsa lived most of her life, she knew that Hans would never see everything.

As Elsa reached her stop, she politely said her goodbye's to Hans with the promise of seeing him tomorrow and quickly made her way up the steps to her apartment

The apartment complex was…questionable. To say the least, but the rent was cheap and it was only a train ride away from work and for Elsa, it was enough.

Even before she reached the door, she could hear the sounds of music blasting through the walls inside and grinned as she fought the urge not to roll her eyes.

Of course, Anna didn't hear the door open and Elsa walked in on her little sister parading around the house with a duster in hand (being used as a microphone) as she swept off a few table tops and constantly missed the lyrics of the song.

Her hair was a mess, she was only wearing one sock and yet…the sight was enough to completely dissolve all the stress of Elsa's long day at work.

Still unnoticed, Elsa sashayed her way around the couch over to where the stereo was and just as Anna had climbed onto a chair to belt out the big note of the song, she turned off the music and watched her sister tumble in a panic.

"Ah! Elsa!" she cried, falling off the chair on onto her butt on the floor.

Elsa smirked as Anna's hair fluttered into her face.

"You know the entire apartment complex can hear you, right?"

Anna shrugged. "Lucky them I suppose." She said, smirking. "I certainly haven't had any complaints."

"That's cause everyone knows that if they mess with you, they'll feel my wrath." Elsa said, walking over and extending a hand to help her sister up. Anna accepted and was suddenly up and in Elsa's arms.

Staring into her blue eyes. Anna smirked. "Everyone is scared of big bad lesbians."

"I'm not a lesbian." Elsa declared, rolling her eyes and pulling away from Anna who was laughing.

"Really? I think I have a few memories that disprove this."

Elsa put her purse down and took off her coat before moving into the kitchen for something to drink. "I'm not, I've never been attracted to women. Just one WOMAN. There's a difference."

"Okay," Anna started and Elsa knew where this was going already. "So you're not a lesbian, but you're not really attracted to boys either are you?"

"I never said that." She offered almost indifferently, trying Anna crazy. "Boys can be cute."

Anna's eyes narrowed. "Like who? Boys were all over you in school and you constantly turned them away. Or just outright ignored them."

"I ignored everyone back then, Anna." Her voice wasn't quite as playful with this response because the truth of that was layered with bad memories. Growing up, Elsa was distant from everyone.

She certainly had her reasons, reasons she never shared with anyone. As she grew older, her parents passed it off as her just being quiet. Anna assumed that Elsa was just more grown up than the people around her.

In fact, the only person Elsa ever really seemed to want to be around was Anna.

Of course now, that made a lot more sense, but back then, it confused everyone.

Even Anna.

Elsa had her reasons though, even when they were kids, as to why she was so protective of her sister. The feelings behind that protective need changed, grew and Elsa wrestled every day with the thought that it was wrong, these feelings she had. But the world had been so cruel to the both of them that she selfishly allowed herself to forget that.

She and Anna were all each other had. Whatever they took from that was the reward for the pain of growing up as they had.

"You didn't ignore me." Anna said, her eyes softening a bit. "In fact, you paid _extra _special attention to me." She said, moving in closer to her sister and dropping a kiss on her nose.

Elsa smiled and wrapped her arms around Anna's waist. "I didn't, but you were very needy."

"Pssh!" Anna scoffed, trying to pull away but Elsa's grip was too tight. "Needy? Me? This from the girl who used to climb into my bed at night."

"You had nightmares, and your tossing and turning kept me awake."

Anna pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes defiantly. "Then somehow…you ended up being the cause of my…_tossing and turning_."

A flush filled Elsa's cheeks. "Oh no, _you _started all of that. I just laid there next to you."

"Yeah, and traced your fingers all over my face and arms and chest."

"I was trying to help you sleep!"

"You were turning me on and you damn well know it."

Elsa bit her bottom lip. "All you had to do was say no once and I would have backed off."

With that, Anna planted a soft kiss on her lips. "If I didn't want it, I would have said no. And the first time I kissed you I knew that I would give up the world for you and I did…_we _did and things are okay now."

Elsa, still smiling with Anna in her arms, glanced around their apartment. "Not exactly mom and dad's mansion good but…at least we can kiss in the living room."

"Kiss in the living room? I'm pretty sure we've had sex on every piece of furniture in this apartment, including the ice box."

"Yeah," Elsa winced. "That was cold on my butt."

"Well next time, I'll be on the bottom." Anna whispered, her voice soft as she leaned in and placed her lips on Elsa's neck.

Throwing her head back, Elsa's champagne hair trickled down her back. "N—next time?"

Anna kiss up her jawline and bit gently on her ear lobe. "Let's celebrate our freedom."

Elsa laughed loudly and just as she was about to pick her sister up and carry her to the nearest flat surface, Elsa's phone started to ring.

"Ugh!" Anna cried. "Just let it ring."

"It could be my boss. I might have to work tomorrow. They weren't sure."

"They'll leave a message!"

Elsa stared into the beautiful eyes of her sister, wanting to ignore the world like they'd promised three years ago when they ran away. But the world wasn't leaving any time soon.

"Sorry." She said, kissing Anna's lips before hopping off the stool she'd been sitting on and moving to her purse.

As Anna pouted and watched her from the kitchen, Elsa pulled out her phone and as soon as she read the number on the caller idea, she dropped it.

"Elsa? Who is it?" Anna asked, moving towards her sister with worry.

Their eyes met, and Elsa felt her hands shaking. "It's…home…our home number. It's mom and dad."

* * *

**I know this doesn't seem like much, but there is a lot of backstory to be explored as the story progresses. I hope you like it so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sexy times incoming, warning if that's not your thing**

* * *

As soon as Anna woke up she knew that Elsa hadn't slept much the night before. Only because, Elsa was _still _asleep. That never happened. Anna was a notoriously late sleeper and was usually up and smelling coffee and breakfast by the time she dragged herself out of bed.

So as she rolled over and was met with the sight of her sister's back, Anna leaned in and dropped a kiss between her shoulder blades and felt a stir beside her.

It was still fairly dark out. The brown curtains shielded the sun from bursting through their bedroom. The lighting was one of Anna's favorites this, it lit up the room just enough that she could see the girl next to her, but not enough so that the rest of the world seemed dark empty around them.

Anna wrapped her arm over Elsa's waist and felt a hand gently squeeze her own. Smiling, she buried her face into her sister's back.

"You should have woke me up last night." Anna said, her voice soft and quiet.

Elsa chuckled slightly. "Wouldn't have done any good having us both awake at 3am."

"Eh, I beg to differ. We could have found stuff to do." Anna could almost _feel _her sister rolling her eyes.

"After that phone call I'm not sure I would have been up for all that." With that, Elsa rolled onto her back, still holding Anna's hand. "I forgot how hard it was to talk to mom."

"I want to know how they got our number."

"Mom and dad are loaded, Anna. I'm sure they hired someone to track us down."

Anna grumbled. "Alright, then _why _did it take them so long to find us?"

A sadness filled Anna that she couldn't really explain. It was as if she was grieving, but over what she wasn't sure. She'd always known that when she and Elsa started having feelings for one another that it would never be accepted. That what they felt wasn't considered "right" by anyone. In all honestly, her biggest fear was that Elsa felt the same way about it. Certainly Elsa had run away with her, it was her idea. But the thought lingered in Anna's mind every single day. That Elsa would wake up one morning and run from her.

Having their parents suddenly call like that, bringing up all the things from their old life only made it worse.

At her side, Elsa was lost in thought, or so it seemed. She was just staring up at the ceiling and now had Anna's hand between both of her own. "I think…I think they knew why we left. At least part of it and…maybe…they just wanted us to be happy."

"Do you really believe that?"

Elsa shrugged. "No, but it'd be nice. Wouldn't it?"

"You're weird this morning." Anna said, a smirk on her face. "All sentimental and stuff."

"I'm tired…and scared." Her words were cautious, soft spoken as she sat up a bit to meet her sister's eyes. "Do you think it's true? That dad's dying?"

"I don't think mom is that good of an actress." Anna knew it was true, she could make jokes all she wanted but she could tell in the tone of her mom's voice last night that her dad was really sick and was really dying and it was going to happen sooner than later. "You know how much it's going to suck if we go back, right?"

As she absentmindedly ran her fingers through Anna's hair, Elsa nodded. "I'm honestly surprised they even want us back. Especially dad. I don't think incestuous daughters looks all that great to the aristocrats of Greenwich."

"Ew, can we not use that word?" Anna shuddered, feeling Elsa's eyes on her. "I hate that word."

"Aristocrats?" Elsa teased, a smirk on her lips that made her sister roll her eyes. "Anna, it's what we have. You _are _still my sister."

"Yeah but…people always say it with such disgust and I don't think what we have is disgusting." A suddenly shake in Anna's voice surprised her, she felt Elsa's grip loosen on her shoulder just a bit and glanced up at her sister. "Do you—"

"Anna, stop. Of course not. I wouldn't have went through all we went through if I thought it was." Reaching down, Elsa placed her fingers under Anna's chin and lifted her head up before kissing her. "I love you, you know that. Now stop trying to guilt me into saying it over and over again." She said with a smile that Anna returned.

"Well it's nice to hear, okay." Anna shrugged. "Alright, enough of this deep stuff. I'm up, it's early, the mood is set and you're still in bed."

"Anna." Elsa whined weakly. Throwing her head back dramatically. Anna took this as an opportunity to attack, scooting up and kissing Elsa's neck softly. "Ah…dammit." Elsa moaned, her hand gripping the blanket tightly.

Suddenly, she felt Anna's hand gently crawling across her stomach, the thin layer of her night shirt wasn't enough to stop the sensations running through her body. She felt Anna's hand slip through the hem of her panties and immediately started biting down on her lower lip.

Anna was a specialist when it came to Elsa. She knew every spot to touch, every pace to move her wrist, every way to curl her fingers. As she slipped inside, Elsa gasped and cried out into the air, her hips bucking slightly at the sensation.

Still aggressively attacking Elsa's neck, Anna reached up with her other free hand and pulled up Elsa's shirt from the bottom and exposed her breasts to the chilly morning. Pulling away from the neck, Anna took a nipple into her mouth and Elsa clutched at Anna's hair, desperately trying to maintain control.

She knew she wouldn't, but it was fun to try. It was fun to fight what Anna did to her, even if she knew she would lose every time, the fight drove Anna to work harder.

Abruptly, Anna pulled her finger from Elsa and sat up in the bed on her knees. Staring down at the blonde laid out before her, Anna slowly peeled her shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. Elsa watched her, studied every freckle on her body as she had a thousand times before and it was in moments like this that Anna knew this was right.

It didn't matter what the world thought. This is where they were supposed to be. Together.

Elsa sat up, crashing her lips to Anna's in a slow, perfect kiss before pulling away just enough to remove her own shirt and throw it wherever it may land.

When Anna cupped the back of her head, Elsa knew to lay back down and she watched through the dim light of the room as Anna moved between her legs and started slowly pulling Elsa's panties down and setting them at the foot of the bed.

Starting at the ankle, Anna kissed all the way down Elsa's right leg before eventually reaching the inside of her thigh. There, she latched her open mouth onto the skin and sucked gently on it, feeling the heel of Elsa's foot driving into her back.

And then all of the sudden, Anna's mouth was on her and Elsa was cupping her own breasts and grinding her teeth not to scream out.

It was slow and passionate, Anna knew every single button to push through the time they'd spent together. The years they'd practiced and loved one another. Elsa never had to fight for release, she had to fight against it. She wanted it to last longer. Wanted Anna's mouth to be on her for as long as possible because this was the safest place she knew. Their bedroom was the only place she could ever be herself.

No lies, no worries, no fears of being outcast. She was home here, right now, and it needed to last forever.

But…but…

"AH! A—Anna!" she shook, her hips rising off the bed as Anna's hands flattened on her stomach to keep her steady. She came in a rush, her legs quivering, her back sweating and sticking to the sheets below, her legs wrapping around Anna's head.

When the dust settled, she glanced down, seeing Anna's big blue eyes staring back at her. A smile on her face.

"So?"

Elsa sighed, reaching down to brush Anna's cheek. "I love you."

"I knew I'd get you to say it again."

With that, Elsa sat up. It was her turn.

* * *

**I promise this story is going somewhere and the chapters will be longer, I just wanted to get another part out for you guys. Thanks for the reads/follows and such, means a lot to me. **


End file.
